Ellas lo saben, ellas lo dicen
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Ella estaba aburrida, terriblemente aburrida. En su debido tiempo, su madre le había explicado que los magos de cartas como ellas, no podían verse su propio futuro o algo que te diera alguna pista de el. Pero ella lo había intentado. Un jodido rayo... - Oh... ¿qué sucede? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, estás pálida -. Aburrirse era una mierda, mira lo que la hacia hacer...


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Ahora, la historia sí que es mía.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".**

**~o~**

**Ellas lo saben, ellas lo dicen**

**~o~**

**.**

Se encontraba aburrida. Ahí en su mesa de siempre, con Macao y Wakaba que no hacían nada más que beber y fumar. De lo primero no se quejaba, sería muy hipócrita, pero la diferencia era que ella sí sabía como controlar luego el dilema de "como llegar a casa sin darte en el culo una y otra vez". Lo segundo no le agradaba mucho, ella nunca lo había hecho pero podía jurar que absorber ese aroma directamente por la nariz era aún peor que hacerlo por la garganta y...

Y una mierda.

Era notorio en su cuerpo, rostro, ojos y mente que no tenía nada que hacer. Y lo aborrecía.

Lucy, Levy y Juvia no estaban. Mierda. Solo con ellas se sentía más cómoda hablando y justo ese aburrido día de verano a los idiotas se les había ocurrido llevárselas de misión.

Cana bufó al ver que la última opción que le quedaba era Erza, quien se concentraba en comer su pastel. Para su mala suerte, no frecuentaba hablar demasiado con las demás y Scarlet comiendo pastel era igual a ser ignorada por completo.

Ahora es cuando deseaba a alguna chica para hablar... o siquiera un chico que le diera pelea bebiendo. Después de todo que fuera medio día o más temprano nunca le impedía beber.

Sacó sus cartas y las repartió frente a ella en la mesa. Las acarició todas y cada una de las que ahí se mostraban, dándole la espalda aún.

Pensaba que tal vez pudiera ver algo de su futuro, pero recordó las palabras de Cornelia, su madre.

_- ¿Cana? - la llamó con una sonrisa cariñosa. _

_- ¿Si, mamá? - preguntó, esperando a que dijera lo que le rondaba la cabeza._

_- Hay algo que debes saber de las cartas, pequeña - informó a su pequeña -casi- réplica._

_- ¿Si?¿qué es mami, dime, qué es? - quiso saber ansiosa, dando unos ligeros salititos frente a Cornelia._

_La mujer sonrió entre conmovida, perpleja y satisfecha._

_- Bueno Cana, cuando eres una maga de cartas o tarotista, como nos dicen algunos - sonrió con una ligera burla bailando en su tono -... digamos que, personas como nosotras no se pueden ver su propio futuro o en el caso de cosas materiales, si tendrás fortuna o no. _

_Cornelia pudo observar como su hija fruncía el entrecejo tiernamente, como lo haría una pequeña de cinco años._

_- Mamá... - dijo pensativa._

_- Dime, amor - sonrió esperando su duda._

_- Si no podemos hacerlo con nosotras, entonces no seríamos magas a toda regla - refunfuñó._

_Cornelia rió. Su pequeña era muy astuta, veía y pensaba cosas que nadie más podía. _

Cana suspiro ante su recuerdo. Se llevó la cerveza a la boca y se la bebió toda de un solo trago. No le hacía mucha gracia el recordar esos tiempos, pero le servía para no olvidar nunca el rostro de su madre.

Bueno, lo intentaría. No perdía nada haciéndolo.

Paso sus manos por sobre las cartas que había sacado, sin tocarlas y cuando terminó soltó un largo suspiro para relajarse un poco.

Fue dando vuelta las cartas una a una y lo que vio en la última no le gustó nada. Lo que la hacia ponerse más nerviosa, era que sus cartas, al ser mágicas eran demasiado precisas al "cambiar" dependiendo la persona. Y ella no era la excepción, al parecer.

Se quedó ahí, como una estatua, observando la endemoniada carta.

_Un jodido rayo... ¿no podía ser alguien más? _Pensó frustrada.

- ¡Eh, Cana! - dio un salto al escuchar esa voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Juntó todas las cartas rápidamente para que no las viera y se preguntó acongojada "_¿Cuándo cojones había llegado?_"

- Oh... ¿qué sucede? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, estás pálida - dijo el rubio frente a ella.

Cana se preguntó otra vez como se había dado cuenta.

- Estás alucinando, la cerveza te debe estar haciendo mal - sonrió ante la ceja alzada de Laxus -. Dame eso, déjale esto a los con experiencia - dijo antes de quitarle la botella y tragarse lo que quedaba de alcohol.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? - preguntó extrañado.

- Si, ve con tu trío - le contestó algo nerviosa. Se puso de pie y camino con una prisa milagrosamente bien disimulada hacia la barra. Cuando llegó a esta, le pidió a Mirajane lo más fuerte que tuviera.

Laxus había quedado perplejo. Cana nunca antes había sido así con él, es más, hasta aveces se tomaban una cerveza juntos. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, es que estaba bebiendo mucho más que de costumbre. Mucho, mucho, mucho más...

Por su parte, Cana se puso a beber lo más que podía. Eso no le podía estar pasando, porque si era cierto que había podido ver su futuro en general, con respecto a todo lo que abarcaba... estaba perdida.

Y se dio cuenta de que era mejor no saber y solo darse la sorpresa. Porque tal vez ahora no lo aceptaba o la alteraba, pero quizás más adelante un futuro con Laxus no le parecería tan descabellado.

Aburrirse era una mierda, mira lo que la hacia hacer...


End file.
